1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor belt having profiled edges and the process and apparatus for the production of the belt. More particularly, this invention relates to a belt having molded or coated edges with grooves and/or elevations formed therein and the apparatus and process for forming the edges and profiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard conveyor belts made of elastomers with fabric inserts are generally unsuitable in operation as precision belts for exact guidance and precise sealing because geometric changes occur in the belts due to residual stress, imprecision in the production of joints and changes in the ratio of longitudinal to transverse extension.
Belt regulators and belt guiding means are known which apply lateral guiding forces to the belt by transverse positioning of regulating rolls, but such means tend to cause a constant pendulum movement of the belt. There are also belt regulators which attempt to emulate a belt course by shifting the axes of the supporting rolls and thus the alter lateral course of the belt.
In these types of regulators, a regulating range is required such that time elapses between the deviation of the belt and the control movement, and thus, a tolerance width beyond the required extend of precision is necessary.